


Urgencias Ragoney

by agoplatano



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoplatano/pseuds/agoplatano
Summary: Inmerso en la misma rutina hospitalaria en los últimos 3 años, Raoul cree haber encontrado en su trabajo la felicidad. Pero esa es una máscara que, a pesar de ser atractiva y conciliadora para la mayoría de la población, ciertas personas querrán ver más allá. Sobre todo cierto joven moreno cansado de tener que portar la suya propia…





	1. UN DÍA EN LA VIDA DE UN ENFERMERO DE URGENCIAS

Este es mi primer intento de fic, no se muy bien qué estoy haciendo :S  
Como por el momento no me he encontrado con ninguna historia inspirada en el ambiente que me muevo, me he decidido a hacer uno del estilo.  
Espero que os guste!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Odio las tardes. Creo que son el peor turno del mundo. Llego al curro, bien refrescado tras una mañana placentera ocupado en mis quehaceres del hogar y, con ilusión, entro por las puertas giratorias del modesto hospital de comarca en el que trabajo.

 

Me invade el típico olor de un hospital, porque todos tienen ese tufillo a medicina característico, pero que inspiro profundamente como buen sanitario vocacional que me considero. Y me dirijo al mismísimo infierno que suponen los servicios de urgencias de cualquier hospital que se precie.

 

No estoy loco. Amo mi trabajo y para seguir amándolo me obligo a pensar así.

 

A pesar de todo la realidad no deja de ser la que es; las urgencias de un sábado a las 3 de la tarde solo te inspiran un “señor, que esta pesadilla termine pronto”.  
Pero como soy fiel a mis principios, esta tarde de caluroso verano hago gala, un día más, de mi mejor máscara por la que creo que me podrían obsequiar con un Goya: una gran sonrisa que me ocupa toda la cara.

 

– _Qué hay Alfred, ¿Cómo se nos presenta hoy la tarde?_ – saludo al que iba a ser mi compañero en el turno, como si no tuviera la certeza de qué es lo que me iba a responder. Si me has estado prestando atención, tú probablemente acertarás también.

 

– _¿Tú que crees?_ – responde Alfred, mirándome como si fuera un extraterrestre – _el mismo follón de siempre. La sala de espera hasta los topes, consultas de médicos con ausencia de los mismos, porque estarán tomándose su “merecido” descanso de 300 horas, con sus aires de la realeza, creyéndose con derecho a… Que no se para qué me quejo, si esa estúpida sonrisa no hay quien te la borre de la cara_ – hay cierto encanto en la forma en la que dice ‘sonrisa’, he de admitirlo.

 

– _Calla, que me sonrojo_ – lo que me pasa constantemente, eso también lo admito. – _Déjate de tonterías. ¿Te han contado ya el parte?_

 

Me enumera todo el trabajo en las consultas que nos han dejado pendiente y acumulado los de la mañana (he aquí una de las razones por las que odiar la tarde. Siempre es la misma historia). Seguidamente, nos ponemos manos a la obra. No sin antes…

 

– _Me voy a hacerle el electro a la señora Márquez, pero no te pienses que me he olvidado de nuestra conversación por whatsapp. Te pienso tirar de la lengua hasta que me lo cuentes todo sobre esa tal Amaia!_ – le grito mientras desaparezco por la puerta de la consulta 8 y con la satisfacción de haberle visto, esta vez, sonrojarse a él.

 

Y así pasan los minutos. Vía por aquí, analítica por allí, ketorolaco intramuscular por allá (pinchazo en el culo, para los no sanitarios aquí presentes), los incesantes “qué guapo eres hijo, ¿tienes novia?, yo tengo una nieta que…”.

 

Estaba siendo una tarde de las que ya forman parte de mi rutina. Agobiado a niveles extremos por sobrecarga de trabajo. Pero mi sonrisa nunca decae. No entra dentro de mis esquemas que pudiera caerse nunca. No delante de mis pacientes que me hacen tan feliz.

 

– _¿Cómo vas Alfred? ¿Has refrescado ya para ver si tenemos alguna petición nueva?_ – miro el reloj. Son las 6 de la tarde… todavía.

 

– _Una. Ya le llamo yo, no te preocupes_ – me dedica una sonrisa de comprensión. Sabe que llevo una hora sin parar.

 

– _Gracias Fredo, te lo agradezco_ – le dedico una de mis más flagrantes sonrisas.

 

– _Un placer_ – hace un amago de reverencia y se dirije a la sala de espera:  
…

_Agoney Hernandez!_


	2. Toma de contacto

 

Estoy chequeando la hoja del tratamiento del señor Leal y me dispongo a firmar la medicación ya administrada, cuando ocurre.

 

*¿Agoney? ¿qué clase de nombre es ese? Y... ¿Por qué estoy yo teniendo el mayor déjà vu de mi vida, y además multiplicado a gran escala?*. Mejor dejo de darle vueltas, no quiero que me explote la cabeza.

Intrigado, miro hacia la sala de espera, pero Alfred y el tal Agoney ya han desaparecido tras la puerta.

No pasan ni 3 minutos cuando Alfred se acerca al control y me aborda, susurrándome al oído.

 

–  _Esto... esto... que me ha... me ha dicho el paciente que... que...._ – no para de trabarse. Le aparto suavemente con la mano para que se aleje un poco de mi. Espacio vital, por favor. Que no es que me importe la cercanía de Alfred, pero hoy precisamente podría confundirse con uno de mis pacientes que padecen de halitosis.

 

–  _Suéltalo de una vez Alfred, que parece que hayas visto a Dios_  – hago el amago de reírme, pero finalmente la carcajada muere en mi garganta.

 

Porque veo su cara, que refleja... ¿qué está de acuerdo con mis palabras? Sacudo la cabeza, el exceso de trabajo me debe estar afectando. Vuelvo a colocarme la sonrisa.

 

–  _Perdona Fredo, ¿qué decías que le pasaba al paciente?_  – le pregunto, ya que al parecer el chico ha entrado en una especie de shock transitorio.

 

–  _No, perdóname tú, no se qué bicho me habrá picado_  – rojo otra vez. –  _He tenido ahí dentro uno de los momentos más raros de mi vida_  – me dice, mientras su mirada vuelve a tornarse perdida. Le chasqueo los dedos a la altura del entrecejo, llamando su atención.

 

–  _¿Vas a soltarlo de una vez?_  – le replico un poco brusco. Forma parte de mi personalidad. No es que esté orgulloso de ello, pero mi impulsividad a veces me puede. –  _No podemos entretenernos tanto con un paciente, lo sabes, si no quieres tener a los familiares poniéndose como energúmenos por llevar esperando media hora_  – *Anda que si supieran que la media suelen ser aquí unas 2-3 horas de espera por persona, más de uno revelaría su monstruo impaciente interio _r_ *, pienso a la vez que suavizo mi tono. Alfred me conoce, pero ensayo mi autocontrol porque no quiero perderlo en otras situaciones y que los demás se lleven una impresión equivocada de mi.

 

–  _Vale vale, ya voy. Resulta que aquí nuestro joven y cofapuestocof paciente ha acudido a nuestro servicio por un asunto... personal, sí, eso ha dicho_  – me comenta, algo avergonzado. –  _Pero lo extraño de la situación no ha sido eso, sino que está empeñado en que le atiendas tú_.

 

–  _¿Yo?_  – No sería la primera vez que recibo una petición similar, pero generalmente suelen tener una razón medica detrás. O bien porque resulta ser un paciente mío conocido. Pero a ese tal Agoney no le conozco de nada. Me acordaría de un nombre así; uno que tiene cierto halo de misterio, casi como si atrajera a conocer a la persona portadora del mismo... Vuelvo a sacudir la cabeza, como si de un mecanismo de disfraz se tratase.

 

–  _Lo mejor es que ni siquiera eso ha sido lo más absurdo de la conversación, demasiado corta a mi parecer, que he mantenido con nuestro amiguito_  – le entra la risa floja – .  _Coge y me suelta que hay dos_  – levanta la mano formando un 2 con los dedos (*ni que fuera tonto y necesitara representación gráfica del número dos. Es como si escribiendo, tecleas el dos y luego lo pones en número y entre paréntesis. Absurdo*) –  _razones por las que no puedo atenderle yo_  – se queda callado.

 

–  _¿Y bien?_  – mira que lo quiero, pero Alfred me está empezando a exasperar.

 

–  _Que no soy un rubio con pelazo y que le recuerdo a un gatito. ¿Te lo puedes creer?_  – ronronea Alfred.

 

–  _Tonterías y estupideces jajaja_  – me río, a la vez que despierta en mí una mayor intriga hacia ese chico. Tomo rápidamente mi decisión –  _Le atiendo yo. Resúmeme un poco sus datos_.

 

–  _Agoney, varón de 27 años, acude a consulta por picor, enrojecimiento y exudado de aspecto turbio en zona genital, de varios días de evolución_ – qué profesional se pone cuando quiere el mamón. –  _No refiere posibles causas, ha preferido guardárselo para sí mismo. Ya le ha visto el internista._

– _¿El doctor Capdevila?_

– _El mismo. Solo tienes que recoger muestra para cultivo y canalizarle una vía para inicio de tratamiento antibiótico de amplio espectro_.

 

–  _Pan comido_  – voy hacia nuestra consulta pensando en el rato, no precisamente agradable, que está a punto de pasar Agoney y que probablemente recordará para el resto de su vida, a la hora de elegir dónde meter cierta parte de su cuerpo.

 

[Toc, toc] – siempre llamo a la puerta para poner sobre aviso a mis pacientes. – _¡Buenas tardes!_  – mi mejor sonrisa ya está colocada en su sitio, y mi cuerpo dirigiéndose hacia el carrito donde guardamos todo el material necesario –  _soy Raoul, enfermero. Me ha comentado Alfred que no querías ser atendido por él_   – *mejor dicho, que querías que viniera yo, que no se me escapa una chaval, que ya son unos pocos años en el oficio y me conozco muchas de vuestras tretas*.

 

–  _Es cierto_  –me responde Agoney, con un deje en la voz que me resulta armonioso y melódico. Me río un poco tontamente ante su seseo–  _Me figuré que tú estarías más cualificado para la tarea que vas a desempeñar_  – *que cabrón. Nos ha salido listillo el chaval, pero no sabe con quién está hablando*. Me giro en redondo y es entonces por primera vez cuando establezco contacto visual con el susodicho.

 

Y es también entonces cuando se me caen los utensilios que había recolectado para llevar a cabo mi 'tarea'.

 


	3. Procedimiento Enfermero

* * *

ADVERTENCIA. Este capítulo contiene descripción gráfica del procedimiento de una técnica enfermera. Habéis leído porno, así que desde mi punto de vista dudo que os impresionéis lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, me veo en la obligación moral de, al menos, avisároslo. Así que ahí queda. ¡Leed bajo vuestra responsabilidad!

* * *

 

– _¿Estamos patosillos hoy, rubito?_ – se burla Agoney – _Estás haciendo que me replantee el haberte escogido a ti_ – comienza a toser, a pesar de que noto que está fingiendo atragantarse – _quiero decir, haber pedido que por favor vinieras tú_.

 

Mientras Agoney prosigue con su cháchara a mi me da tiempo a recomponerme. Miro hacia donde se encuentra, todavía de pie esperando alguna indicación mía.

*¿Qué mosca me habrá picado? Vale, sí, el chico está de muy buen ver, pero ¿tanto como para que se te caiga el hisopo? ¡Venga ya!*

Realmente es el chico más exótico que creo haber visto hasta la fecha. Bien es cierto que en los últimos… ¿desde hace cuánto empecé a trabajar? ah sí, desde hace tres años, no he tenido mucho movimiento en cuanto a hombres se refiere. Tampoco es que lo necesite, os lo garantizo; no creo en el amor.

 

Le miro directamente a los ojos.

 

– _Te aseguro que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, es una técnica que he realizado en múltiples ocasiones. Soy bueno en lo que hago_ – decido que delante de Agoney no puedo permitirme quedar mal.

 

– _¿De veras?_ – arquea una ceja y la comisura derecha de su labio dibuja levemente una mueca hacia arriba.

 

– _Por supuesto_ – la sonrisa me flaquea ligeramente, pero no creo que se haya dado cuenta.

 

– _Me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo que tienes suficiente experiencia previa en estos asuntos. No me gustaría otorgarle esta –_ ¿se está agarrando el paquete? _– responsabilidad a cualquiera_ – definitivamente se está riendo de mí. Alfred puede ser exasperante, pero este chico pareciese que aspira a romper un record guinness conmigo.

 

Respiro hondo y sonrío de nuevo.

– _Y cuéntame Agoney, ¿cuál es el motivo por el que acudes a consultas de urgencias?_ – siempre se recogen los datos de los pacientes en el triaje de unas urgencias, pero a mí me gusta volver a preguntarles, pues siempre pueden aportar información nueva y relevante a la hora de elegir mis cuidados.

 

– _¿No te has leído mi ficha?_ – esta vez es él al que le tiembla la expresión.

 

– _Te he dicho que soy bueno en mi trabajo_ – respondo, dándole a entender que obviamente sí lo he hecho –. _Pero me gustaría que me lo contaras tú mismo_.

 

– _Está bien_ – dice resignado – _Hace unos días empecé con un intenso picor en mis partes bajas_ – retira el contacto ocular. Primera vez desde que lo establecimos – _y no le di mayor importancia. Pero ayer se convirtió en dolor y empecé a echar… será más fácil si te lo enseño_.

 

Verle a él avergonzado me produjo cierta satisfacción. Me recreo brevemente en el momento. Pero muy brevemente. Porque sé que estoy excediéndome en el tiempo que estoy empleando con él, pero en estos momentos dejo que mi normalmente pensamiento cuadriculado y atenido a seguir las normas, se escurra de mi mente. A pesar de saber que probablemente me arrepentiré más tarde.

 

– _Túmbate en la camilla detrás tuya, por favor. ¿Puedo tutearte, verdad?_

 

– _Por Dios mi niño, ¡pero si fácilmente te saco ya unos años!_ – no suena enfadado – _Porque, ¿cuántos años tienes? Si no es indiscreción_.

 

– _Veinticinco recién cumplidos. Venga, ahora túmbate en la camilla, que no tenemos todo el día_ – definitivamente esto me está llevando demasiado tiempo.

 

– _Vaya vaya, ¿tanta prisa tienes en verme desnudo?_ – sonríe de medio lado. Estoy empezando a cogerle tirria a esa sonrisa suya. Que por otro lado, esa incisión que separa sus dos paletas… – _Que sepas que no suelo ir tan rápido con cualquiera_.

 

Me río con sorna.

 

– _¿De veras? Porque los síntomas con los que has acudido podrían indicar perfectamente lo contrario._ – Él no es el único que sabe jugar a esto.

 

Pero en seguida me arrepiento. He ido demasiado lejos, no debería haber emitido un juicio de valor, sin conocerle de nada. Mas no he sabido morderme la lengua a tiempo. Y ahora veo las consecuencias reflejadas en su rostro. Ya no me sonríe.

 

– _Empecemos de una vez, ¿quieres?_ – es lo único que me responde.

 

– _Claro, perdona_ – *¿a eso lo llamas una disculpa Raoul?*. Tengo el material preparado. Me enfundo en guantes talla M y – _¿Te han realizado en alguna ocasión anterior un cultivo de secreción uretral?_

 

– _Sé en qué consiste. No seré “tan bueno” como tú en esto, pero tengo cierta cultura general chaval_ – definitivamente está molesto.

 

– _Muy bien. Bájate los pantalones y calzoncillos, si eres tan amable_.

 

– _Como gustes_ – vuelve a tener esa cara de pillo.

 

No soy capaz de mantener la mirada en la ‘zona’. Si no me conociera diría que me estoy avergonzando *Con la de pollas que habrás visto en tu vida Raoul, ¡contrólate!*. Me obligo a calmarme *inspira por la nariz, espira lentamente por la boca… eso es*, o si no la taquicardia que estoy empezando a padecer va a hacer que me confundan en un huerto de tomates.

 

Cojo el hisopo, una especie de bastoncillo largo en cuya preparación viene introducido y enroscado en un tubo cuyo final contiene el medio en el que se cultivará el microorganismo causante de los síntomas de nuestro paciente.

Lo desenrosco y ahora así, pues no me queda otra, admiro (dirijo la mirada, ¡quería decir DIRIJO la mirada!) el miembro de Agoney. Puede que actualmente no la luciera en su mayor esplendor, pero sin duda el chico estaba muy pero que muy bien dotado.

 

– _Estoy listoooo_ – me dice con voz cantarina. He debido terminar sonrojándome porque se está cachondeando de mí cosa mala.

 

Desenrosco el hisopo y me acerco a él, evitando cualquier contacto visual con sus ojos. Le agarro el pene con la mano izquierda, a la vez que le retiro la piel del prepucio hacia atrás. *Uf, cómo lo tiene el pobre, la verdad es que lo tiene que estar pasando mal. Limpio la zona cuidadosamente con suero salino y unas gasas estériles.

 

Y me atrevo a mirarle a la cara, disimuladamente, por el rabillo del ojo. Luce la sonrisa traviesa más grande y obvia que haya podido presenciar jamás.

 

Otros procedimientos similares van acompañados de lubricante para minimizar las molestias. Pero éste debe hacerse en las medidas más asépticas posibles para no contaminar la muestra, por lo que su uso está contraindicado. Así que le va a molestar. *¡Que se joda!*. Se me esfuma la vergüenza de golpe. Soy yo el que tiene el control de la situación. Sonrío de nuevo.

 

– _Pues no demoremos más esto_ – y le introduzco el bastoncillo por el meato uretral (el orificio del pene, para los no entendidos).

 

– _¡Ay!_ – se queja Agoney.

 

– _Oooh, ¿te duele campeón?_ – como si mi interlocutor fuera un niño. No sé en qué momento se ha apoderado de mí esta valentía (otros lo llamarían falta de respeto hacia el paciente, pero con Agoney hace ya un rato que dejé caer, mínimamente, mi máscara de profesionalidad).

 

– _¿¡Te han metido alguna vez un palo por la punta del nabo!?_ – no parece enfadado realmente – _porque con esa sonrisa de lelo que me llevas lo dudo mucho_.

 

– _¡Qué exagerado!_ _No me seas dramático_ – no puedo evitar reírme. A lo que él, medio segundo después, me acompaña.

 

Introduzco unos 2-3 cm más el hisopo para recoger muestra suficiente, lo giro 360 grados y lo extraigo delicadamente. Seguidamente lo guardo dentro del tubo, lo cierro y le pongo la pegatina identificativa correspondiente.

Canalizo una vía en su brazo izquierdo y le conecto el suero con el antibiótico ya dentro.

 

– _Ya hemos terminado_ – le informo – _espera fuera en la salita hasta que se termine la medicación y podrás marcharte a casa. Puedes avisarnos a cualquiera de los 2 y te retiraremos la vía para que puedas irte_.

 

Estoy saliendo por la puerta de la consulta cuando le escucho murmurar:

 

– _Te avisaré a ti, rubito_.


	4. Porque si no creo en el amor, ¿por qué intentarlo?

 

Desde luego no espero a que Agoney salga para comprobar que se sienta donde le he indicado hace un rato. Suficiente tiempo he empleado en un solo paciente, cuando (echo un vistazo a la sala de espera) tengo aproximadamente unos veinte más que atender.

 

Irresponsable. Es el primer calificativo que se me viene a la mente y que me auto impongo al rememorar la situación vivida hace apenas unos minutos.

 

Pero no tengo tiempo de recrearme en mi falta de profesionalidad. Una horda de pacientes (o familiares en su defecto) me arrolla, como si de un tanque camino a la guerra se tratase. No importa nada salvo el objetivo. Ser atendidos cuanto antes.

 

No son muy dados al raciocinio en estos casos. Más de uno en mi situación podría verse sobrepasado. Pero yo no. Dibujo mi sonrisa y les atiendo uno a uno, con paciencia y palabras tranquilizadoras; es la única solución viable.

 

Que si "joven hace un rato que no cae el suero", que si "¿es eso una burbuja de aire en el sistema? ¡Que no me entre en la sangre que me muero!", que si "oiga es que me sigue doliendo mucho", que si "señorito, señorito, ¡que el señor ese de ahí ha perdido la consciencia!"...  
Vale, en ese caso tuve que correr. Pero por lo demás, pocas veces se dan situaciones que se salgan de lo, digamos, "establecido" (no se a quien hay que dar las gracias por ello, pero gracias).

 

Establecer prioridades, una técnica detrás de otra, resolver dudas, dar información, etc.

  
La rutina echa definición. 

 

Pero a la vez no lo es; sigues los mismos esquemas, día si día también, pero con un valor añadido: trabajas con seres humanos. Ellos aportan dinamismo, aportan vida. En el fondo ningún día va a ser igual.

 

Es algo que enseñan en las universidades; la riqueza de cada individuo. Y tal vez esas enseñanzas no calaron en mí como debieran. 

 

Alfred se encarga de recordármelo siempre que coincidimos en las urgencias. Insiste en lo bonito que es dejar que se cree un vínculo en ciertas ocasiones y con ciertos pacientes. Sin buscarlo, simplemente dejar que suceda, estar abierto a ello.

Él sostiene que te pueden aportar desde enseñanzas hasta valores. Que te pueden llegar a tocar el corazón.

 

Pero cada día de mi vida profesional soy partícipe del sufrimiento que hay en el mundo. Y si abro aunque sea un ápice de mi pequeña ventana al exterior y me expongo a su turbulento vaivén, tengo miedo a desmoronarme.

 

Así que no lo hago. Y la rutina se ha implementado en mí y lo he convertido en algo mecánico. Pero me hace feliz, así que no puede ser tan grave. ¿No?

 

No me malinterpretéis, valoro a las personas y les doy el mejor trato del que soy capaz. Ningún paciente mío se quedará jamás sin una de mis sonrisas que dicen que curan el alma (lo sé yo y lo sabe todo el mundo, no me tachéis de engreído).

 

En definitiva, tengo un trabajo que me hace feliz, amigos y familia que valen oro y una vida. No me falta nada más. No hay elemento lo suficientemente significativo que pueda perturbar todo ello que he construido y que me da... ¿felicidad, habíamos dicho?.

 

O eso creía, hasta hoy.

 

-  _Tengo unas ganas de irme a casa que ni te lo imaginas Alfred_  - me dejo caer pesadamente en la silla frente al ordenador. Empiezo a estar exhausto.

 

-  _Menuda tarde la de hoy, ¿eh?_  - se apoya en el respaldo y echa un vistazo a la pantalla -  _creo que es la primera vez en todo el turno que tenemos la pestaña de la peticiones médicas vacía_.

 

-  _¿Qué te parece que repasemos lo que llevamos hasta ahora a ver si nos hemos dejado algo pendiente?_  - le sugiero.

 

-  _Claro. Empiezo yo. Veamos... Luis. Vacuna del tétanos puesta y ya le ha pasado la cirujana para saturarle esa mordida de perro tan fea_  - intenta ocultar una mueca de asco, pero no lo consigue - .  _A Noemí la tuve que sondar al final, pero ya está recogida la muestra de orina. La pobre no conseguía aguantar y se lo hacía siempre encima del pañal,..._

 

Y así hasta completar un listado de un total de 18 pacientes.

 

Me remuevo, incómodo, y termino levantándome de la silla, situándome de cara a Alfred. He perdido la noción del tiempo y no sé cuantos minutos llevamos ya sentados. Ademas, tengo la sensación de que se me olvida algo... ¿Hace cuanto que atendí al moreno aquel? Ah, eso es.

 

-  _Alfred, ¿vino Agoney a que le retiraras la vía?_

 

-  _En realidad fui yo a desconectarle el antibiótico y a decirle que pasara por aquí para ello y para darle las últimas recomendaciones al alta. Pero estaba dormido_.

 

-  _¿Y no has considerado oportuno despertarle?_  – Niega con la cabeza a la vez que las comisuras de los labios le tiemblan. Se está aguantando la risa, lo sé. Alfred y yo íbamos a compartir unas palabras al salir del hospital. Se iba a enterar de las consecuencias que trae meterse con un Vázquez.

 

-  _Me ha dado pena. No quería distorsionar esa carita que se le ha quedado. Está para que le esculpan un busto en mármol y lo lleven de exposición en exposición por todo el globo..._

 

No se lo niego, soy realista, el chico está para mojar pan.

 

–  _... O lo estaba. Porque por ahí viene_ \- señala hacia un punto por detrás de mi que me queda invisible, siguiendo la trayectoria de la pantalla del ordenador.

 

Me volteo rápido. Quizás demasiado. Si mañana amanezco con tortícolis no me sorprendería lo más mínimo.

 

–  _Agoney, ¿todavía sigues por aquí? Las personas normales no suelen tener tal nivel de apego por las urgencias. Más bien lo contrario, las rehusan si pueden_.

 

–  _No soy un chico muy normal_.

 

*Salta a la vista, no hace falta que lo jures*. Anoto el zasca a mi lista mental de las veces que el chico se habrá reído de mi a lo largo de la tarde, aunque a estas alturas ya he perdido la cuenta.

 

-  _En fin. ¿Tienes el informe del alta del médico?_

 

-  _Sí_.

 

-  _Perfecto. Pásate entonces por el lateral del mostrador para retirarte la vía_ \- ni me molesto en pedírselo a Alfred; las intenciones del moreno fueron bastante claras desde el principio.

 

Estoy en plena faena, cuando deja caer LA pregunta:

 

-  _¿Me darías tu número de teléfono?_

 

Si llego a tener agua en la boca se la habría escupido en toda la cara. Desde luego la mía debía ser un bonito poema en aquellos momentos.

 

-  _¿Pe... perdona?_  - no me lo podía estar preguntando en serio. ¡Y yo no debería estar planteándomelo siquiera! Eso debía romper al menos TODAS las normas del código deontológico enfermero (1). O incurrir en algún delito por ser demasiado irresistible para tus pacientes.

 

*Frena Raoul, piensa con la cabeza*. No se en qué momento me permití flirtear con aquel paciente. Ya no es que fuera irresponsable, es que debía ser anti-profesional.

 

No reaccionaba, no sabía qué responder.

 

-  _¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato (Alfred)? Es una pregunta de respuesta dicotómica muy sencilla. ¿Si o no?_  - me dice altivamente.

 

Casi puedo leerle la mente: *Tengo un amplio vocabulario, soy más culto de lo que crees rubito, ninini*.  
De algún modo, su respuesta me da el empuje que necesito para salir de mi "trance".

 

-  _Creo que esto_  - nos señalo a ambos -  _es una mala idea_.

 

-  _Ah, pero es una idea, o sea que te lo has planteado_  - no era una pregunta.

 

-  _¿Qué? No, no.... no es lo que quería, es decir,... Yo no..._

 

-  _Arranca muchacho_.

 

-  _Lo siento Agoney, no sería nada apropiado_  - me cierro en banda. Me protejo.

 

-  _Raoul_  - me llama Alfred - tenemos en espera a un paciente para poner una férula y a otro con, esto te va a gustar, priapismo (2) mantenido desde hace más de 3 horas. Va a superar el límite, debemos darnos prisa.

 

-  _¿Priaqué?_  - pregunta un extrañado Agoney.

 

-  _No importa, Agoney. Creo que ya es hora de que te marches_  - termino de retirarle la vía. En todo este tiempo no me había dado cuenta de haber estado manteniendo mi mano sobre su brazo. Siento una corriente eléctrica recorriéndome todo el canal medular. Retiro la mano.

 

-  _Está bien_  - casi podría asegurar que Agoney suena apenado. El chico comienza a darse la vuelta. Y yo no puedo contenerme:

 

-  _Para la próxima utiliza protección_  - una última pulla, camuflada en educación para la salud, que espero iguale el marcador.

 

-  _Tranquilo, no creo que haya problema con eso. Corté con el subnormal que me engañaba y me pegó esta mierda de ETS_ (3) - se muestra dolido. -  _Yo soy chico de un solo hombre, por si te lo estabas preguntando_  - me guiña un ojo.

 

Otro tanto para él.

 

-  _Que te vaya bien Agoney_  - no puedo evitar sonreírle.

 

-  _Espero verte algún día por ahí... Raoul_  - me devuelve la sonrisa; la más amplia que le he visto hasta el momento.

 

Y se aleja en dirección a la salida.

 

-  _Bueno bobalicón, ¡vuelta a la realidad!_

 

-  _Ya hablaremos tú y yo, Alfred_.

 

-  _Por supuesto que tengo que hablar contigo_.

 

-  _¿Por qué?_

 

-  _Ah, no sé, tu sabrás. No has pensado que tal vez..._  - silencio.

 

-  _¿Que tal vez...?_  - le insto a continuar.

 

-  _Olvídalo. Solo espero que no te arrepientas_.

 

 

 

**Algunas consideraciones:**

(1) Código Deontológico Enfermero: recoge las obligaciones éticas de los profesionales enfermeros.

(2) Priapismo: erección continua y dolorosa del pene, sin apetito sexual (Sí. Está sacado de la Wikipedia, pero así se entiende por todo el mundo xD).

(3) ETS: Enfermedad de Transmisión Sexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, perdonad la espera.  
> Sigo sin saber muy bien qué estoy haciendo jeje.  
> En este capítulo he querido mostrar un poco las reflexiones internas de Raoul para que podáis entenderle un poco más, espero que no me odiéis por los primeros párrafos.


	5. Grieta

Cuando ya creía que este día no tendría final, asoman Thalía y Juan Antonio por las puertas laterales pegadas al control de enfermería, para tomarnos el relevo y hacer el cambio de turno.  
Les hemos dejado las consultas medio vacías. Después de la tarde sufrida, no parece justo que su noche se presente así de tranquila. Pero el ecosistema hospitalario es así, impredecible.  
Y después de todo, ¿quién soy yo para desearles un mal turno?. Más bien lo contrario, deseo que les sea leve; yo solo quiero coger la cama y soñar con las vacaciones que ya me voy mereciendo en una playita de ambiente afrodisiaco y morenos bronceados con acento exótico que me alegren la vista y lo que vienen siendo otros órganos corporales... que demasiado tiempo ha pasado ya desde la última vez.

 

A todo esto, nunca he sido un chico con ningún prototipo de hombre. No se por qué ahora tengo ensoñaciones de tales características...

 

*Raoul, recoge tus cosas, vete a cambiarte, coge el coche y para casa, que el cansancio te está afectando* me reprocho. Una acción detrás de otra, es fácil.

 

\- _Las noches en las consultas de urgencias son especiales, que guay que me haya tocado hoy aquí_ \- me comenta Thalía, después de haberle comunicado las dos analíticas pendientes que no me había dado tiempo a realizar.

 

\- _¡¿Pero qué dices?!_ \- me asombro - _si son la peor parte de las urgencias, no tienen término medio. O te aburres como una ostra o te quieres pegar un tiro con la cantidad de casos absurdos que te llegan en una noche mala_.

 

\- _¡A mi me gustan!_ \- dice una convencida Thalía.

 

\- _Tú sabrás_ \- si por algo se caracteriza Thalía es por ser consecuente con sus creencias. Poco puedes hacer para convencerla de lo contrario. - S _olo me queda desearte que pases buena noche entonces_.

 

\- _¿Estás listo, Raoul?_ \- me pregunta Alfred.

 

\- _Cuando quieras_ \- le respondo. *Cuanto antes* estoy pensando; solo quiero que este día acabe.

 

\- _¡Esperad chicos!_ \- nos detiene un visiblemente entusiasmado Juan Antonio - _hace mil que no quedamos a charlar, tenéis que contarme cotilleos, algún chique nuevo en vuestras vidas,_ _esas cosas_ \- nos guiña un ojo.

 

Realmente no me sorprende nada viniendo de Juan Antonio. Le va el salseo más que a nadie. Se podría decir que se desvive por mantener a la gente al tanto de las novedades más actuales. A lo Anatomía de Grey.  
Una vez más, en todo lo que va de tarde, las palabras no acuden a mi boca. Menos mal que está Alfred para responderle.

 

\- _Si yo te contara. Aquí Raoul el amigo ha tenido una tarde de lo más entretenida_ \- como un resorte, mi codo vuela directo hacia su costado - _¡ay!_

 

Me equivoqué. Más que mi salvación, Alfred se estaba convirtiendo en mi peor pesadilla. Una mayor que Agoney, quien muy a mi pesar no había abandonado por completo mis pensamientos.

 

\- _Si acaso es Alfred el que te tiene que poner al día Juanan. Esta coladísimo por Amaia, la celadora pamplonica con mechas así rollo surfero_.

 

\- _Buah tío, una tarde que coincidamos tenemos que salir a tomarnos unas cañas o algo_.

 

\- _Hecho. Considéralo una promesa_ \- le digo -. _Nos vamos a ir yendo, que por hoy hemos tenido suficiente. ¡Que os sea leve!_ \- me llevo a Alfred medio a rastras hacia el vestuario, metiéndole prisa. No me fío ni un pelo de él, en cuanto pueda le suelta todo al primero que pase.

 

Una vez dentro, abro mi taquilla y empiezo a desvestirme. Me he quedado solo en calzonzillos cuando pillo a Alfred mirándome de reojo y con las comisuras del labio elevadas.

 

\- _Suelta lo que tengas que decirme_ \- sé que o me dice lo que le ronda por la cabeza o explota. A veces el chico es un libro abierto.

 

\- _Oh, no es nada. Solo estaba pensando en lo lógico que es que el canario te haya lanzado el anzuelo a ver si picabas._

 

\- _Si no supiera con certeza que Amaia te tiene prendado, pensaría que me estás tirando los tejos amigo_.

 

\- _No lo descartes tan rápido_ \- le lanzo la camiseta a la cara.

 

\- _¡Bien, premio!_ \- se burla Alfred.

 

Nos damos empujones mientras peleamos por la camiseta, sin dejar de reír. He ganado la lotería con la amistad de este chico. Mucha gente no le comprende y le tacha de rarito, pero solo tiene bondad en su interior y un don de gentes.

 

\- _¿Tienes planes para esta noche?_ \- le pregunto.

 

\- _La verdad es que ayer le pedí una cita a Amaia_ \- el sonrojo en sus mejillas es evidente.

 

\- _Siempre estás bromeando y tirándole la caña a todo ser viviente, pero luego mira lo bien que te va en el amor_ \- le transmito lo mucho que me alegro por él.

 

\- _Porque el amor no se busca Raoul. El amor te encuentra a ti. Una vez lo hace, el destinatario tiene solo dos cometidos._

 

Hace unas horas no me veríais preguntando lo siguiente. Pero lo hago:

 

\- _¿Cuáles son?_

 

 _\- Muy sencillo. D_ _arle una oportunidad. Y estar receptivo_ \- me dice no sin cierto grado de reproche.

 

\- _Sí, sí, lo que tú digas_ \- muevo la mano hacia delante y atrás por encima del hombro, restando importancia a sus palabras. No quiero volver a caer en el mismo bucle. Hoy no. - _Disfruta_ _esta noche_ \- me despido de él con un abrazo de oso.

 

Sentado en el asiento del piloto de mi Matusalén particular (un Ford Mondeo del 2000), no dejó de darle vueltas a las palabras de Alfred. ¿Es posible que después de tanto tiempo me esté replanteando mis creencias? ¿Existe el amor? ¿Existe para mí? ¿Merecería yo esa clase de felicidad? A Alfred no parece irle mal...   
Una consulta con la almohada me hará entrar en razón. O, ¿por qué no?, probar a consultarlo con mi compañera de piso. Mi cerebro sabe que es una de las peores ideas que se me podrían haber ocurrido. Pero a veces el cerebro solo te susurra tonterías. Puede que por una vez merezca la pena hacerle oídos sordos.

 

Aparco. Subo las escaleras. Introduzco la llave en la cerradura. Y comienzo con una leve taquicardia. *Si te vas a poner así, Raoul, cancelo operación "desnudando mi alma"*. Abro la puerta y se asoma una melena rubia.

 

– _¡Raoouuuuuuul!_ \- ella no me da abrazos de oso, pero porque no puede de lo pequeñaja que es.  

 

– _Hola Nerea, ¿me estabas esperando?_ \- se me escapa una risita al decírselo.

 

– _Claro, tonto. Si todos los días que tienes turno de tarde llegas a la misma hora, como un reloj. ¡Quería darte un susto!_

 

– _Definitivamente dar sustos no es lo tuyo. Mejor déjale a Roi esa tarea._

 

Rápidamente nos metemos en la cocina para ponernos manos a la obra con la cena. Es algo que solemos hacer juntos. Hemos llegado a tal nivel de compenetración que siento que nos conocemos de toda la vida. Pero a veces dudo de que ese sentimiento sea recíproco. Y no es por ella, sino por mi. Nunca me lo dirá, ni me presionará, pero sabe soy reticente a dejar a los demás entrar en mi corazón y depositarles mi confianza. Y me duele ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

 

Quizás esa es la razón por la que no creo (¿en presente o en pasado? ya no lo sé) en el amor. Pero he tomado mi decisión, si hay alguien en quien puedo confiar es en Nerea. Puede que le soltara a un par de personas que soy gay, así sin venir a cuento, pero en temas trascendentales sé que nunca lo haría. Bien lo sabe ella, que lleva su relación con aquel guitarrista ¿Manel se llamaba? en secreto.

 

La cena transcurre con normalidad. Shushi casero, mi especialidad desde que Miriam me regaló un curso de cocina por mi anterior cumpleaños. Estoy a punto de ir a por un häagen-dazs para el postre, cuando [esa] mirada se posa en mi nuca. Esa en la que [no te pregunto porque te cierras en banda, pero te noto raro. Me tienes preocupada].

 

Guau, lo que pueden llegar a decirte unos ojos. Por algo dicen que es el reflejo del alma.

 

Esta vez no me amedrento y la sonrío, haciéndola saber que está todo bien, que estoy dispuesto a hablar.

 

– _¿Qué tal tu día en el trabajo?_ – empieza cautelosa. Los años se lo han enseñado.

 

– _Agotador_ – . Pero esta vez no era mi turno de ser cauteloso – _un día lleno de emociones_.

 

– _¿Ha pasado algo interesante?_

 

– _Verás, ha venido un chico con una infección en la polla..._ – Le cuento mi experiencia con Agoney. Con pelos y señales, sorprendiéndome a mi mismo.

 

Y debe haber algo en mi tono de voz, en mi expresión,... Algo que Nerea sabe leer a la perfección, porque me conoce.

 

– _Eeella, obsesionada con Agoney_ – bromea.

 

– _No te pases, el chico me ha parecido atractivo. Ya está_ – me pongo a la defensiva.

 

– _Solo bromeaba, ya lo sabes_ – me pellizca suavemente el brazo izquierdo. – _En realidad estoy súper feliz por ti. Ya era hora de que alguien te abriera los ojos y dejaras de ver los_ _sentimientos como un mero mecanismo de relación. Los sentimientos están para eso, para que los sientas, te llenes de ellos y te hagan sentir vivo_.

 

– _¿Pero qué ladras? Ni que fuera yo una máquina_.

 

– _No, cuando te enfadas desde luego que no_ – se ríe. Y me hace reír. – _Pero en el plano de las relaciones amorosas siempre te has cerrado en banda, Raoul_.

 

– _Tengo buenas razones para ello_ – replico.

 

– _Pero dime, esto que has sentido hoy, ¿no crees que ha sido especial? ¿algo que se sale de lo que normalmente tienes establecido?_

 

– _Hombre... es algo nuevo para mí, así que supongo que sí es especial_.

 

– _¿Piensas en él continuamente? ¿Te interesaría conocerle más? ¿Te pone cachondo? ¿Te arrepientes de no haberle dado el número? Pues blanco y en botella_.

 

– _Wow, frena el carro, ¡yo no he dicho nada de eso! Además, que sería de lo más inapropiado_ – ya estaba tardando en sonrojarme.

 

– _Pero te lo veo en la cara. Sonríes de la forma más bonita que te haya visto jamás_...

 

– _Nerea_ – la freno antes de que consiga agobiarme y me espante – _hablas como si me hubiera enamorado y eso es imposible, no existe el amor a primera vista_.

 

– _No he insinuado tal cosa_ – levanta ambos brazos en actitud defensiva, pero sin perder la sonrisa. – _Es solo que no sabrás hasta dónde podría llegar si no le das una_...

 

– _Oportunidad, ya lo sé_ – la corto – _qué cansinos estáis todos últimamente_.

 

– _¿Si ya lo sabes, qué te impide actuar?_ – pregunta.

 

*El miedo* [El amor es como un agujero negro reza una canción cuyo título ya no recuerdo, pero cuya letra se me quedó enquistada en algún rincón de mi corazón].

 

– _Dejemos el tema, ya no puedo hacer nada, Agoney ya se fue de alta y dudo que vuelva a aparecer por las urgencias_.

 

Me despido de mi Pepito Grillo particular sin saber si finalmente había tomado una buena o una mala decisión consultando con ella. No sé si tendrá razón o no. Aunque si de algo me voy seguro a la cama es de sentirme feliz por haber confiado en la enana.

 

En mi interior noto como algo que llevo mucho tiempo sosteniendo se resquebraja, y entra algo de aire exterior. Un soplo de aire fresco que, desde luego, mal no me hace sentir.

 

Ya ha sido el turno de Nerea, ahora toca consultarlo con la almohada, a ver si me dice otra cosa.


	6. Oportunidad

No ha pasado ni una semana desde que conocí a Agoney. Y no hubo un solo día que un recuerdo suyo no me cruzara por la mente. Ésta última aprovechaba mis momentos de mayor debilidad para hacer que mi pensamiento tomara un desvío hacia alguno de los atributos entre los tantos con los que contaba. Su voz, su mirada, esa forma que tienen sus rizos de descansar sobre su frente... Es decir, todo él, a falta de conocer su personalidad, sus gustos, sus... ¿ya he tomado otro desvío verdad? Esto ya empieza a ser un suplicio.

 

Pero echad el freno, no vayáis a ser como Nerea. No es obsesión, no es que esté pensando en él 24/7. Es solo que, muy a mi pesar, el chaval había dejado huella en mi. Uno no se replantea todos los días sus creencias por cualquiera. Y empiezo a sospechar que ese Agoney no será un cualquiera para mi. Aunque no le vuelva a ver, siempre será el chico que me hizo pensar que creer en el amor es posible.

 

Pero no con él, cortad el rollo. Ya he asumido que volver a verle es una posibilidad remotamente ínfima.

 

Volvamos a mi rutina.

 

Porque sí, la vida había vuelto al mismo vaivén monótono de siempre. Y, sorprendentemente, le estaba empezando a coger un poco de asco. Sin embargo, el trabajo da dinero y el dinero da comida. Y os preguntaréis dónde quedó aquel "el trabajo me hace feliz". En Indonesia al parecer. Como las pelucas que dice Nerea que vuelan cuando la gente me oye cantar.

 

Y así nos encontramos un viernes, nuevamente en medio del ajetreo de un turno de tarde, esta vez en el nivel 'intermedio' de atención, haciendo referencia a la gravedad de la urgencia con la que se acuda.  
En resumidas cuentas, no estaba siendo una tarde tranquila y prometía un cierre de día de caos absoluto.

 

Hoy no compartía turno de trabajo con ninguno de mis amigos. Ni Alfred, ni Thalía, ni Juan Antonio. No disponer de su compañía no ayudaba a mejorar mi estado de humor.

 

Me regaño mentalmente. Que mi mundo haya dado un giro de 180 grados y mi interior se sienta a punto de estallar, no se debe reflejar en mi trabajo. Por lo que, una vez más, ya tengo dibujada una (o lo que pretende ser una) de mis mejores sonrisas en la cara.

 

Que no dura mucho, porque de repente:

 

\- _Tenemos un aviso chicos, uno de vosotros tiene que pasarse conmigo al box vital_ \- nos dice uno de nuestros compañeros que está hoy en triaje.

 

*Joder, hoy no*

 

\- _Hoy le toca a Raoul_ \- tres pares de ojos se centran en mi.

 

Suspiro y acompaño a ¿Luis se llamaba? al dichoso box.

  
Si tuviera que describir el trabajo que realizamos en el vital en una sola palabra sería "adrenalina".

 

\- _¿Sabemos qué es?_ \- le pregunto al compañero.

 

\- _Lo habitual, un tráfico, pero no sabemos muy bien en qué condiciones viene. Solo sabemos que es un hombre joven y que llega estable_ \- me responde.

 

Se reúne con nosotros el equipo médico y el auxiliar y procedemos a esperar. Estoy nervioso, hoy especialmente, pero es que nunca me han entusiasmado las urgencias vitales. Demasiado estrés, y actualmente mis niveles de estrés están aumentando sin que yo pueda controlarlo.

 

Me doy un paseo nervioso por el box, salgo a la calle, echo un vistazo y cuando veo que aún no hay movimiento vuelvo a entrar. Dos minutos después se oyen las sirenas de la ambulancia.

 

Tengo que centrarme, así que me dirijo hacia el carrito donde se encuentra el material de más uso y empiezo a preparar, anticipándome a la situación.

 

Entra el personal extra hospitalario arrastrando una camilla, a lo que yo sigo de espaldas cogiendo un suero y medicación analgésica.

 

Los compañeros le cambian a nuestra camilla y mientras unos médicos empiezan a valorarle, otros recogen el parte de lo sucedido en la calle y de la situación actual de nuestro misterioso paciente.

 

\- _Colisión frontolateral... fractura de clavícula, posiblemente también unas cuantas costillas... pérdida de la consciencia momentáneamente, sin pérdida de control de esfínteres_...

 

No puedo escuchar mucho más, tengo que atender a mi paciente. Serpenteo entre la masa de personas que se han agolpado en frente mío y vislumbro por primera vez una barba morena perteneciente al chico accidentado.

 

Nada más y nada menos que Agoney, para mi maldita (o bendita) suerte.

 

Y ya no hay máscara que valga, se me ha caído. *¿Pero que hace aquí? ¿En tan poco tiempo? ¿Se acabará de mudar al pueblo? ¡Ay mi madre, que está herido!*. Voy veloz a cogerle una vía, mientras mis compañeros urgenciólogos le valoran neurológicamente. *¿Responde demasiado lento o es mi sensación?*.  
Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Luis monitorizándolo; tensión, frecuencia cardiaca, saturación de oxígeno,...  
Ahora me toca a mi moverme. Las acciones a desempeñar son sencillas: cogerle una vía por la que extraer una analítica, posteriormente administrar analgesia y sueroterapia,...  
Pero soy incapaz de focalizar mi atención en esas contadas acciones. Mi cerebro y mis manos han decidido ir por libre. Al primero le ha dado un cortocircuito. Las segundas están siendo presas de un ataque de epilepsia. No dejan de temblar. Levemente.

 

Me ha inundado la preocupación. Ahora entiendo por qué recomiendan a los sanitarios a no atender a los familiares en estas situaciones. La sensación debe ser la misma.

 

Me sorprendo a mi mismo pensando en Agoney como alguien cercano. No se qué bicho me habrá picado, pero ya está bien de estupideces. Hora de actuar. Le estoy colocando el compresor en el brazo cuando...

 

[Piiiiiiiiiiiii] - comienza a pitar el monitor, una línea plana con con un 0 a su izquierda llamando mi atención cuál señal luminosa de advertencia.

 

\- _¡Asistolia!_ \- grita uno.

 

\- _¡Ha entrado en parada cariorrespiratoria! Empiezo maniobras de RCP_ \- suelta otro.

 

*¿¡Qué coño ha pasado, no decían que estaba estable!?*

 

\- _¡Parad idiotas!, ¿no veis que está respirando? ¡¡Tiene las pegatinas del electro mal pegadas!!_ \- chilla Luis.

 

Todo el mundo se queda perplejo momentáneamente. Mientras, yo he estado a punto de tener un pequeño infarto.

 

Me basta con mirar a los ojos de Agoney y ver el miedo reflejado en ellos para sobreponerme y lograr, junto con todo el equipo, dejar a Agoney apañado y preparado para pasarle al nivel intermedio. Un Agoney todavía conmocionado, con un collarín en el cuello, con un vendaje en 8 para inmovilizarle la fractura de clavícula y un gotero de mantenimiento. A parte de todo ello, unos pocos rasguños a lo largo de piernas y brazos y un feo hematoma que empezaba a amoratarse sobre el ojo derecho. Y ni aún así se veía feo el cabrón.

 

Se lo llevan a realizar unas radiografías y yo regreso al control de enfermería, mientras me voy quitando los guantes por el camino, no sin cierta dificultad. Tengo las palmas de las manos sudadas. Y ese sudor no cesa porque tengo el presentimiento de que el destino guarda un último capricho para mi. Consulto en el ordenador qué cama le han asignado a Agoney y no bingo. Va a ser mi paciente por lo que queda de tarde.

 

La tarde va avanzando y la urgencia está sumida en un completo caos, que es tal que dos horas después de haber atendido el box vital todavía no había podido pararme a valorar a Agoney. Una suerte contar con mis compañeros auxiliares que me han ido informando de que se mantiene en buen estado.

 

Pero marcharme con las manos vacías no estaba incluido en la forma que había tomado el final de este día en mi cabeza. Así que aprovecho la primera oportunidad que se me presenta.

 

 _– Ya le quitaron el collarín al de la cama 22, voy a echarle un vistazo_  – escucho de pasada a Mimi, una de las auxiliares que me había mantenido al tanto.

 

– _No te preocupes Mimi, ya paso yo a ver cómo está_ – la freno antes de que se levante.

 

– ¿Y así aprovechas y te alegras la vista, verdad? – me responde con una mueca burlona.

 

Ruedo los ojos.

 

– _Otra igual. ¿Qué os ha dado a todos con este chico?_ – la pregunto atónito.

 

– _Muchacho, seré lesbiana pero tengo ojos en la cara. ¡Ve a por él!_

 

Zanjo la conversación con un ademán de la mano. Mis compañeros no hacían más que agravar lo inapropiado de esta situación. Pero Nerea, Alfred y esa pequeña parte de mi que se aferra a permitirme ser feliz por una vez, me impulsan a borrar todo prejuicio de mi mente.

 

Y es así como me encuentro frente a Agoney, cagándome en todos mis ancestros y en  la hora en la que decidí que esto podía ser una buena idea. Él está ahí, paciente, magullado y tumbado, dejando su salud en mis manos y bajo mi responsabilidad. Mientras, yo solo estoy pensando en la mejor manera de ligármelo. Para que me encierren.

 

– _Me gusta más cuando sonríes_ – no me he dado cuenta de que me he quedado parado frente a su cama cavilando en mis pensamientos. Y tampoco de que tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Intento forzar una sonrisa, pero soy incapaz. Porque no es necesario. Porque la sonrisa ya está ahí colocada. – _Mucho mejor_ – *¿hasta cuánto puede ensanchar mi cara? Dios mío.*

 

Chequeo que todo está en orden y le informo de que tiene que esperar a que los cirujanos y los traumatólogos le den el visto bueno para poder darle el alta.

 

– _No ha sido intencionado_ – me dice de repente.

 

– _¿Cómo?_ – le miro confundido.

 

– _El accidente. No lo he buscado. Ha sido fortuito que cayera de nuevo en tus manos. Y digo yo que tendré que aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad que se me brinda_.

 

Directo al grano. Y en el momento en el que me encuentro, no podría haberle adjudicado mejor cualidad al moreno de acento canario.

 

– _¿Y que ha sido de aquel que te contagió...?_ – decido picarle, pero me quedo con la palabra en la boca ya que no me permite continuar.

 

– _No sigamos por ahí amiguito_. _Estoy soltero, creía que lo había dejado claro_.

 

Está pasando. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, huir no es instintivo.

 

– _Cuando te dije que esperaba verte por ahí verdaderamente me refería a cualquier lugar menos en este hospital_ – continúa Agoney, ante mi silencio.

 

– _No habría estado mal. Quizás en otra situación nos habría dado una oportunidad_ – lanzo en forma de susurro.

 

Pero no lo suficientemente bajito como para que Agoney no lo escuchara.

 

– _¿Y si te digo que esa otra situación puede darse? Es tan fácil como que me apuntes tu número, mi niño. Las oportunidades no se piden, no se buscan. Las oportunidades se te presentan y eres tú quien tiene el poder de aprovecharlas. Así que, ¿qué me dices? ¿Me das una oportunidad?_

 

No tengo que pensármelo mucho; suficiente me había comido el tarro hasta hoy.

 

– _Sí_ – es mi respuesta.

 

Es hora de ser yo el destinatario de mi propia felicidad y no de regalársela siempre a los demás en forma de sonrisa. Ya está bien de llevar un disfraz por bandera.

 

– _Te la doy_.

 

Es hora de ser libre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos de nuevo! Mil perdones por la espera, pero entre el trabajo, la academia y mi bloqueo literario no he podido actualizar antes.
> 
> Y aún así no estoy del todo convencido con este capítulo y este final de historia, así que si siento que puede ser un poco decepcionante. Si es así mil perdones!
> 
> Y si no es así, espero que hayas disfrutado!!
> 
> Eternamente agradecido a los que le habéis dado una oportunidad, tal y como ha hecho Raoul.
> 
> Nos vemos (siempre podéis encontrarme en twitter: @agoplatano) 


End file.
